


Kiss it Better

by bluemoonthree



Series: kissing it better [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, Injury, Kissing, Kissing Boo Boos Better, Langa is a Little Shit, M/M, Reki is a Dumbass in Love, Reki’s kisses are magical, Two Skateboarding Idiots sitting on a tree, but it’s okay because Reki is one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonthree/pseuds/bluemoonthree
Summary: Where one day Reki teases Langa by proposing to kiss his bruises away but soon the joke comes back to bite him in the ass. (Or kiss him on the mouth.)Or, where Langa is a professional concrete diver and Reki’s his nurse with healing kisses.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: kissing it better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136759
Comments: 70
Kudos: 1872
Collections: Sk8 fics!!!





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! yes, i’m alive!!
> 
> thankfully i got back to writing over christmas break and i can’t say how great it’s been! i’ve been in love with these two cuties since the first episode came out and the airing of the third episode yesterday was the final trigger and i might have or might have not written this until 4 am in the morning, it’s a mystery really.
> 
> so here’s a fluffy goofy piece that i hope you will all enjoy! i just couldn’t rewatch all the times Langa got hurt and Reki patched him up without conjuring kisses so blame my twisted mind for this sjdjifhf
> 
> enjoy your reading! :)

**chapter 1 - be gone boo-boos**

It all started as a joke really. Looking back, Reki should’ve listened when he was told doing things ironically is the gateway to doing things for real. 

The first time happened the day after Langa’s debut on S. They had been sitting down on the steps of a mossy street stairway, Reki huddled over a whiny Langa while he tried to treat his bruises. Reki still wasn’t sure how the blue haired boy hadn’t broken several bones or managed to not get crushed by the truck that had _run him over_ , but Reki was thankful for small miracles.

(Okay, maybe huge miracles because all Langa came out with, after that massive disaster, were bruised hands and a scratched nose.) 

It would definitely not have been cool for Reki to have sent Langa off to his death on a skateboard he had created, afterall. And the boy wasn’t so bad, he supposed, Reki rather liked the transfer student.

“Ouch,” Langa moaned for the thousandth time as Reki disinfected his hands. 

They weren’t bleeding enough to warrant being bandaged, but the skin was slightly scraped off and Langa’s pale hands were big and red. Reki decided he could at least clean them up so the boy wouldn’t catch some infection and _die._

“Shh, I’m almost done,” Reki said, the tip of his tongue poking out of his mouth as he concentrated on the bruises.

“But it hurts,” Langa dragged the whine and Reki fought off an amused eye roll. 

“You should be glad you’re not dead!” he said louder this time. “‘Sides there’s nothing I can do, these are just a few scrapes they’ll heal in no time. Especially since I’m such an awesome healer, you know!” 

Langa looked at him with such a theatrically pained expression Reki felt he could laugh until he died. 

What a crybaby.

“Aww you poor baby, want me to kiss it better?” Reki teases, puckering up his lips in a cute pout. 

Langa’s dramatic expression turned horrified in a split second but before he could retract his hands from Reki’s hold, the redhead was already planting a loud kiss on each of his palms. 

“Reki!” the older boy bellows but Reki is falling backwards with the sheer force of his cackles. 

“What?! They’ll get better in no time now-” he dissolves into laughter again at the unimpressed look Langa shoots his way. “Aww don’t feel so bad, I’ll kiss your nose better too!” 

Langa’s shoulders immediately shot up, like he had heard a threat to his safety. The boy doesn’t waste time trying to run down the stairs and away from Reki, but his plans are interrupted when he trips on a step and falls _again._

“Ah, you don’t make my job easy Langa, that’s a lot of places to kiss!”

“Shut up, Reki!”

**❆**

The second time happened when they were in school. Langa was receiving a valuable lesson on how to push on a skateboard, when a teacher began to chase after them. Reki really shouldn’t have been surprised when the blue-haired boy had ran straight into a wall. Except sometimes Reki would look into Langa’s green eyes and think of the way he had gracefully spun in the air that night on S, and forget Langa was still learning to skate. 

That he didn’t even know how to stand on a skateboard until a few days ago. 

Because that moment was still seared into Reki’s brain, how Langa seemed to fly with a skateboard under his feet, how his eyes sparkled, how utterly _happy_ he looked. The memory always filled Reki with awe and elation, and he was determined to do everything in his power so Langa could do that again. Scratch that, so he could go _beyond._

So for now, pushing it was. 

Oh yeah, and bandaging. 

Lots and lots and _lots_ of bandaging. 

“Ouch,” Langa whined again and at this point Reki wasn’t even fazed. 

“You know I’m not your personal nurse right?” he said instead, an edge of exasperated fondness to his voice. “Why don’t you go to the actual school nurse?”

“She tries to pinch my cheeks!” Langa groaned. “And asks too many questions. I like how you bandage me, anyway,” he mumbles the last part with a grumpy look on his face and Reki giggles.

“But I pinch your cheeks too!” he points out and Langa promptly ignores him. Reki opens a teasing smile. “Ah, I understand now. Langa, you could’ve just asked me before!”

It takes Langa a while to process what he was implying and by then Reki had the boy’s face trapped between his hands and was plopping a big kiss on Langa’s bruised forehead. 

“Reki,” he whines miserably, trying to push the redhead away. 

Reki snickers, reaching for a gauze in the first aid kit that had made permanent residence in his backpack. He uses his spare hand to gently push Langa’s bangs back and places the gauze over his scrape. 

“There we go! Now that you got my kiss it’ll soon be good as new, Langa,” he smiles down at the boy and feels something twist in his chest when Langa looks back with reluctant endearment in his eyes. 

**❆**

After that, the kisses almost become routine. 

At first Langa would whine or protest but he never really made any efforts to stop Reki and so the boy never did. He kissed his sisters boo-boos away all the time, anyway, so Reki didn’t see the harm in doing it with his friend. 

He used to think it was funny how Langa would get all pouty about being practically treated like a child, but soon it all felt just as normal as a greeting. 

Langa would practice and fall and stand up and try it again. He was determined, Reki admired it, the fire behind Langa’s cool eyes everytime he failed. Stand up, try, fall again and again until Reki came to mend Langa’s bruises when his whines and moans began to get louder and longer. 

After Reki cleaned up his scraped skin to ward off infections, Langa would quietly look up at him, as if expecting the chaste kisses and Reki wouldn’t hesitate to oblige. 

He kissed Langa’s hands, elbows, forehead, _cheek_. It was oddly soothing, like their own little ritual. Reki liked to believe Langa felt ready to stand up and try again after Reki kissed his pain away, no matter how embarrassing a thought that was. 

It happened so often Reki almost didn’t notice when the kisses began to linger. That is until the afternoon he took Langa to his home.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Langa asked, watching in confusion as Reki rummaged through his endless skate magazines. 

He was probably still on edge after the little monsters (aka Reki’s sisters) almost attacked him for his cake. Just remembering Langa’s terrified face made Reki giggle. 

“Just give me a sec!” he mutters back, flipping over magazine after magazine.

Because hearing Langa had snowboarded for fifteen years finally made Reki understand transitioning to skateboarding wouldn’t be as easy as they’d like.

(There was also the fact that hearing Langa say that not having anything binding his feet to the board scared him made Reki feel weird and soft and yeah, no, that just won’t do. He needed to do something about it.)

Langa needed something _more,_ something that accommodated and accentuated the skills he already had, he needed-

“Aha! Here it is!” Reki lets out in victory, showing Langa a board with big wheels and foot straps.

“Yeah. This would keep me from being scared,” he admits, a tentative hand touching his cheek. The boy lets out a soft groan.

“What’s wrong? Is it hurt?”

“Yeah, it’s just my cheek. It’s not scraped or anything but it’s bruised so it still hurts,” Langa pouts in a way that borders petulant and Reki feels endearment fill his chest.

Reki doesn’t even think when he cups the unbruised side of Langa’s face and drops a gentle kiss on his cheek. He doesn’t pull back immediately though, somehow getting caught up in the smell of Langa’s shampoo and the light sweat on his skin and something that was so distinctively related to _skateboarding_ that he forgets to back away. When finally he does, Langa has a soft gaze on his eyes and Reki’s insides feel all gooey and weird. 

They look at each other for a few seconds and something finally breaks on Reki’s mind.

Oh.

_Oh._

“There, haha. All better,” he says feeling flustered even if he was the one that did the kissing. 

Reki looks away because now all he can think of is how beautiful Langa looks under the warm orange tint of the late afternoon. And if Reki’s thoughts linger there for too long, then Langa’s cheek won’t be all that he’ll be kissing. 

“So you said a board like this will make you feel less scared?” he tries to steer their conversation into safer waters.

“Yeah,” Langa complies and at least he has the decency to look flushed. 

“Want me to make you one?”

**❆**

Things are normal for a while. 

Langa still gets hurt and Reki still kisses his bruises better every time. They seem closer everyday and Reki can’t deny how incredible it is to have someone he can spend lunch and study hall talking to. 

And talking about _skating_ of all things. 

Reki knows how enthusiastic he can be about skating but Langa never shuts him out or makes him feel self-conscious of his passion. Langa’s the only person Reki knows who can match him in terms of pure glee and interest when he goes on a skateboarding rant. 

There’s also the little realization Reki had the day he took Langa home, feelings he affectionately titled the “Little Monster.” Which against Reki’s best efforts, only continued to grow. Because with every kiss on bruised skin, with every quiet display of companionship (like the way they liked to pass each other ketchup bottles by sliding Reki’s skateboard back and forth) and with every little victory Langa made, the Little Monster took more and more space in Reki’s chest. 

It made Reki wish silly and embarrassing things like holding Langa’s hand, and touching his pretty hair and _kissing_ him. _Really_ kissing Langa, like feeling his pretty pink lips against his. Ah, how Reki wanted to kiss Langa properly. 

He could lie and say it was just a simple curiosity but Reki knew better than that. Couldn’t lie with the way his heart sped up with every smile Langa directed at him. 

In the end, he couldn’t really blame anyone but himself. 

_Because Reki had to tease Langa and kiss his boo-boos better, didn’t he?_

Everything came to a crashing halt a few days later. 

It was late afternoon, the sun showering them in warm golden tones. Langa tried doing an ollie for the thousandth time that day and for the thousandth time he fell. 

Reki sighed.

“You okay?” he asked more out of habit than actual concern. Langa had had way worse tumbles.

That’s when the yelling started.

“I drew blood, blood!” and Langa was down again.

“I can’t believe you fainted,” Reki snickered later, placing bandaids on the spots of Langa’s hands where the skin had teared. 

“I was bleeding!” Langa says full of indignation.

“Don’t you bleed in snowboarding too?”

“Nah, it’s more of a bruise, broken bone kind of deal,” he sighs, his shoulders slumping. 

Reki opens a gentle smile.

“Well, it’s a rite of passage in skateboarding, really. Don’t mind it too much, it’s just another reminder of how hard you’re working and how much you’re improving,” he speaks softly, which he knows is sort of rare. 

His hands haven’t let go of Langa’s yet and neither of them say anything when Reki kisses the palms of his hand with quiet reverence. 

Their eyes meet and Reki’s heart stutters inside his chest.

“So, ha, why did you move to Okinawa anyway?” he changes the subject for his own good. 

Reki’s heart was beating dangerously fast.

The look in Langa’s eyes shifts and he turns to face the ocean.

“My dad died. This is where my mom grew up.”

Reki’s heart drops and his stomach turns at the coldness that has possessed Langa’s features, his eyes. Reki comes from a big family and just the thought of losing even one of them makes him feel incredibly lonely. 

He desperately wants to reach out and envelop Langa in his arms and kiss his head until he feels better and never let go, but Reki doesn’t know if he should.

He instead voices something that had been plaguing his thoughts for a while.

“Is it boring here? It doesn’t even snow, you know. You can’t snowboard.”

How could tiny Okinawa compare to Canada? How could Langa still smile when he’d lost two things he loved so dearly?

“After my dad died I didn’t snowboard in Canada either,” Langa says simply and Reki watches him as he stands up, his gaze suddenly shifting into one of determination. “But... being here,” Reki doesn’t miss the way Langa’s eyes linger on him as he utters those words. “Being here and getting on a board for the first time in a while, for some reason, right now I’m having fun.”

And Langa takes flight against the sunset. His eyes are sparkling as his body leaves the ground in a high ollie and Reki’s heart is racing as if _he_ had been the one doing it. It doesn’t take long until Langa crashes straight into the floor because it’s what he does best, and Reki doesn’t waste time running after him. 

“That was amazing! Langa you did it!” he celebrates, ignoring Langa’s soft whimpers as he lays plastered against the concrete of the skate park. “How does it feel nailing your first ollie?”

Langa’s expression is pained as he struggles to say: “It feels great! It’d be even greater if I survived another one!”

Reki snorts and sticks out a hand to help the boy up.

“Nah, don’t worry. Nothing a kiss won’t heal,” he jokes, rubbing the back of his head as Langa stumbles his way into the handshake Reki proposed. 

Bright green eyes find Reki’s and they _linger_. Langa slowly takes in every part of his face, with every second his green eyes only soften and when Reki least expects it, Langa is kissing him.

 _Kissing him_ , holy shit, Langa is kissing him!

The other boy seems to falter when Reki goes stiff but before he could separate their lips, Reki’s hands crash into his soft long hair and kisses him back. 

A soft sound escapes Langa’s lips and Reki can feel the way bruised hands hike up to his shoulders. 

_Holy shit,_ he was kissing Langa back!

Reki melts into the kiss, Langa’s warm mouth eradicating all his capability of higher thought because how could Reki think when the boy before him is licking into his mouth? 

Langa kisses him sweetly, with the care and hesitation you have when dealing with something precious and Reki feels like he’s going to _die_. Because his chest is bubbling over with warmth and Langa is smiling against his lips and he will _definitely_ be the death of Reki.

He combs his hands through Langa’s soft blue strands and hopes the other boy feels even a fraction of the explosion inside his chest. If the way Langa caresses his cheek and softly bites his lip is anything to go by, Reki can say it’s mutual.

When they break apart Reki feels breathless, he gently knocks his forehead against Langa’s bruised one and breathes in the sweet smell of his shampoo.

“Hmm, you were right, it was nothing a kiss couldn’t heal,” Langa muses and Reki is giggling and throwing his arms around Langa because he likes the damn dumbass _so so much_.

“Just make sure you don’t fall, break open your head and die please, I don’t know if my kisses are powerful enough to bring princes back to life,” Reki’s whispers against his lips before pecking Langa’s pretty mouth.

The blue-haired boy rolls his eyes. 

“Hopefully we’ll never have to find out,” he pinches Reki’s nose out of spite and Reki darts his tongue out in response. 

“Well, we have enough time to test the extent of my healing abilities until then,” Reki wiggles his eyebrows and Langa snorts, planting a candid kiss on Reki’s lips and then another one on his forehead.

“Ha! Good thing I'm a professional concrete diver, I’ve got plenty of places that need to be kissed,” he smiles fondly at Reki and he doesn’t bother to hide the blush riding up his face.

“We should get started as soon as we can then,” Reki says hushed, pressing a soft kiss on the corner of Langa’s mouth.

So yeah, doing things ironically could be the gateway to doing things for real, but Reki has no regrets.

“Woah Langa, is that a bruise on your butt?”

“Shut up Reki!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i love them so much pls someone stop me from making this a series shehjshe 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed it cuties! come chat with me in the comments, i’d love to hear what you all thought! 
> 
> follow me on twt because i’ll be screaming abt renga and this fic 🏃🏃  
> \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluemoonchiId)
> 
> see you there or in another work of mine!!


End file.
